Christmas Net
by Airam-a
Summary: Es Noche Buena y todo es felicidad hasta que aparece la laptop de la discordia.REVIEWS


Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ha pasado tiempo, bueno este es un REMAKE de Christmas Net , hace algunos meses me di cuenta que este fic ,el cual hice a los 13, no me gusto -_-(si y para ocultar mi vergüenza ya lo elimine ^w^), por Dios como pude haber hecho estas cosas y para ratificar mi HORROR decidí hacer un remake , espero que les guste este remake de Christmas Net y no se olviden de los reviews, please T-T.

Debido a varias disputas conmigo misma he decidido dejar este fic como oneshot como originalmente lo había planeado hace MUCHO tiempo.

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no es mío, sino de Hiromu Arakawa-sensei. ALABADA SEA LA VACA.

**Christmas Net (El Remake)**

Solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para la esperada Noche Buena, no se escuchaban las voces de los aldeanos de Rizembul , ya que había una gran distancia que separaban las casas, pero había una casa en particular en las que sus habitantes ya empezaban a armar el típico alboroto navideño.

-Hermano,…no deberías abrir los regalos antes de Noche Buena – dijo una voz temblorosa proveniente de una armadura que acababa de salir detrás del sofá que se encontraba justo debajo del gran árbol navideño perteneciente a la familia Rockbell.

-No…Papa Noel vino y me dijo que los podía abrir para verificar que no hubieran regalos incorrectos- dijo el mayor; pero pequeño de los Elric con nerviosismo.

-…pero hermano hubieras ido al Polo Norte para verificar los regalos.

-¡¡ACASO ME CONSIDERAS TAN PEQUEÑO PARA SER UN DUENDE AYUDANTE DE SANTA!!

- No hermano eso no fue lo que quise decir … "_Aunque había letreros reclutando ayudantes de Santa y mencionaste que tenias el tamaño indicado para hacerlo_"-pensó Alphonse.

-Ya no importa solo quiero ver si el regalo de Winry me gusta- dijo Edward rasguñando el regalo de la mencionada.

-¡¡AJA!!¡Dijiste que Santa te había dicho que revisaras los regalos…pero lo haces por tu cuenta!

-¡Ay, Al! No crees que ya estas grandecito para creer en Papa Noel-dijo Edward que por fin, luego de varios arañazos había desenvuelto el regalo que había sido perfectamente envuelto en papel rojo con dibujitos y un lacito verde-Winry se volvió loca ya estoy muy grandecito para los dibujos de los Power Rangers.

-Pero…tu dijiste que Papa Noel existía… ¿por qué dices eso? Tú eres el quien aun ve los Power Rangers incluso tienes tu álbum…

-Esos no son dibujitos-se defendió Edward mientras descubría dentro de la caja de su regalo otra caja y decía a continuación con algo de duda y molestia en su voz-…son series para adultos…

-Ni tu mismo crees tu mentira

-¡Eso no es cierto!...Espera….¡cuántas cajas más voy a tener que abrir!-gritaba el chico después de abrir unas 4 cajas que contenían otra caja….

-Eso es para los niñitos como TU que quieren desenvolver el regalo antes de la medianoche-dijo una voz llena de rabia pero a la vez dulzona y amenazante.

-¡Winry!-chillaron los 2 chicos al ver a su amiga de la infancia que se había acercado sigilosamente detrás de donde estaban.

-….Ustedes… ¿qué hacen abriendo los regalos?-miró la chica sacando por detrás su famosa llave inglesa que había golpeado o mejor dicho masacrado la cabeza de Edward por años.

-Nosotros…nada solo estábamos viendo que Papa Noel no se hubiera equivocado dejando los regalos incorrectos-se excuso Ed mirando con terror a la chica y después a la llave…solo el sabia lo dolorosa que era y por desgracia el que la había comprado_-"Porque tuve que comprársela…¿por qué no se quiebra ya?…,espera…Winry dijo que su llave se había roto…y Al le esta regalando una nueva esta Navidad, una nueva con unos adornitos muy lindos …como la llave que lleva…"_

-Winry…tu también has abierto los regalos-dijo Al mirando a su amiga con ojos de chivo degollado.

-jeje… ¿de qué estas hablando Al?…-miro a los chico, uno de ellos tenia una risa malévola y el otro unos ojos llorosos-"_Espera un minuto… ¿cómo hace Al para llorar si es una armadura?"_-…Bueno ,si…abrí los regalos hace un rato…¡no pude evitarlo!

-Eso te convierte en un ser igual a mi hermano.

-Yo igual a esa pulga ¡JAMAS!

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS UNA PULGA MICROSCOPICA QUE NI SIQUIERA PUEDES VERLA AUMENTANDO LA POTENCIA DE UN MICROSCOPIO ELECTRÓNICO?!

-"_Tantas veces que exagera que no se le ocurre nada nuevo…o tal vez sea porque este suceso esta siendo escrito por una autora mediocre…No, debe ser lo primero_"-penso Al mientras se acercaba al árbol y se disponía abrir su regalo que se encontraba envuelto en un papel verde con caritas de gatitos.

-¡Ni se te ocurra abrir tu regalo Al!-dijo Winry mostrando su nueva llave.

-Tu ya has abierto el mío ¿cómo puedo estar seguro que la abuela Pinako no ha abierto ya el suyo?-suspiro Al un piso más arriba la señora Pinako Rockbell se hallaba fumando su nueva pipa hecha de la madera de la más alta calidad en su sillón favorito en su cuarto.

-…Estuvo mal que yo abriera el mío…, pero no debemos ser conservacionistas, ¿no crees?-Winry empezó a reír y les dio unas palmaditas a Ed y Al en sus hombros; sin embargo, Edward ni se inmutó; ya que siguió abriendo una tras otra las cajas que su regalo contenía -Ed…no hay nada ahí…

-ENTONCES, ¿DONDE ESTA MI REGALO BRUJA MEC…- y nuestro pequeño amigo no pudo terminar de insultar a su mecánica porque esta acababa de inaugurar su nueva llave estrellándola contra la cabeza del muchacho.

-…Enano boca sucia-murmuro Winry-"_Aunque debe admitir que verlo bañado de sangre…lo hace ver más lindo… ¡Ey! ¿Por qué estoy pensando eso?"_

-Winry… ¿te pasa algo? te veo roja-le interrogó Alphonse mientras habría su regalo que resultó ser un nuevo frasco de aceite para su armadura; francamente, el chico de la armadura esperaba algo más-"_A caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes_"-pensó.

-…ah...no…nada, no es nada…Aquí esta tu regalo Ed- debajo de una de las ramas del árbol Winry saco una caja pequeña y algo larga forrada con papel dorado y un lazo rojo.

-¿Por qué él es el único a quien le das un lazo en el regalo?-preguntó Al con lagrimitas en sus "ojos".

-Porque... ¡EY, ED! ¡¿QUE HACES CON EL PAPEL DE REGALO?!-gritó Winry al ver que el susodicho había desgarrado el papel de regalo otra vez-…Ese…ese…ese papel valía 20 cenzs más que los otros…

-Genial el papel de regalo vale más que el mío…me siento discriminado.

-¡No! Al ¡No es nada contra ti…es que…-Winry se puso muy nerviosa y juntaba sus dedos índices tímidamente.

-Es que... ¿que?-preguntó Al…mejor dicho Al amenazadoramente preguntó.

-_"No le puedo decir que me olvide de comprar su regalo_"…es que…¡Fue trágico, Al! Me encontraba en las tiendas y ahí en un rincón estaban los tres gatitos más lindos existentes en la faz de la Tierra y…de pronto apareció un señora perteneciente al refugio de…de…"Gatos Felices"…ella dijo que no había espacio en el refugio para esos pobres gatitos…y decidí donar el dinero de tu regalo para que el refugio aceptara a los gatitos...eh… ¿Al?

-Es la historia más linda que he escuchado en mi vida…pero nunca he escuchado del refugio "Gatos Felices"-dijo el chico de la armadura gimoteando y derramando a la vez gruesas lagrimas de sus ojos…y otra vez Winry se pregunto cómo rayos le salían lagrimas si es que él solo era una armadura vacía…

-¡WAH! ¡CALLENSE LOS DOS NO PUEDEN VER QUE ESTOY JUGANDO NAFIA WARS!-gritó Ed quien tenía la cara roja de ira.

-¡¿Qué, qué?!-exclamaron sorprendidos los otros dos.

-Hermano, ¿de dónde has sacado eso?-señalo Al al objeto delante de su hermano lo que a él le parecía una...

-Es el regalo de mi linda mecánica Winry: ¡Una laptop!...Conexión a Internet incluida-dijo Edward apartando su vista de su nueva laptop para mirar a su hermano y mecánica con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero no te atrevas a callarme otra vez…Y ¿qué es eso de Mafia Wars?

-Tsk,tsk,stk….viviendo en pleno siglo XX y ¿no sabes que es Mafia Wars?-le preguntó Ed con una mirada de superioridad, pero pronto se la quito al ver a la amenazante nueva llave inglesa de Winry-…es una aplicación de Facebook…es muy popular…-inmediatamente regreso a su juego.

-¿Tu hermano tiene Facebook?-preguntó sorprendida Winry.

-Si…pero no se lo digas a nadie…el coronel Mustang ha prohibido que cualquier subordinado suyo posea Facebook…-miró a Winry y ella le devolvió una mirada pidiendo explicación y Al le susurró en el oído-El coronel teme que alguno de sus subordinados decida comentar en sus fotos.

-¿Y acaso no puede bloquearlos?

-Política del führer: "Todo militar que tenga una cuenta en su sitio social debe tener a todos como amigos, sin excepción".

-¡Si! ¡Estoy en el nivel 272!-exclamó Edward muy feliz y con lagrimitas en los ojos-Este es el día más feliz de mi vida.

_-"No seria el día más feliz de tu vida el día en que yo recupere mi cuerpo, hermano"-pensó Al con un aura maligna por detrás._

-Se ve divertido ¡Déjame jugar!-dijo Winry tratando de apartar a Ed de la laptop.

-¡No! ¡Esta es MI laptop! ¡Ve y consigue la tuya!

-¡Yo la compré! ¡Tengo derecho sobre ella!¡Ahora muévete!

-¡Tu tienes tu propia computadora! ¡Puedes crearte una cuenta!

-¡La abuela no quiere comprar una nueva computadora! ¡La mía es de la época prehistórica! ¡Y me da flojera!

Los dos jóvenes (niños) seguían peleando y era el deber del único ser con la suficiente madurez necesaria, es decir Al, de separarlos; y así los tres jóvenes se disputaban el control de la gran y magnifica laptop. Sin embargo, no se supo quien, pero alguno de nuestros amigos rompió la pantalla de la laptop…inmediatamente salieron chispas y hubo gritos de terror…o mejor dicho de furia y de pronto se apagaron las luces, debido a que la laptop había estado conectado a un enchufe cercano.

-¡Qué rayos pasa aquí!-los gritos de los chicos habían alarmado a la anciana Pinako y esta tuvo que verse obligada a bajar al primer piso corriendo abandonando la comodidad de su sillón favorito.

-¡Abuela! Aquí no pasa nada...cofcof. Sólo que el tacaño de Edward no quería prestarme su laptop, que YO amablemente con sudor y sangre le compré, y regalé-dijo Winry molesta saliendo del humo que había provocado el corto circuito que se produjo al romper la pantalla-Y ahora la laptop esta rota, buen trabajo Edward.

-Wahhhh…creo que mataron a los gatos que tenía en la armadura, huele a gato frito-las dos mujeres Rockbell lo miraron son asombro y una de ellas por fin hallo la explicación de por qué Al podía llorar…los fluidos corporales de los gatos-Espero que los sobrevivientes hallen un lugar en el refugio "Gatos Felices"-Winry lo miro con miedo; obviamente, aquel refugio no existía.

-Un momento…-dijo Pinako-¿Dónde esta Edward?-Al y Winry se miraron y buscaron por toda la sala de la casa, pero Edward había desaparecido.

-o-

-….wahhh… ¿por qué huele a pollo frito?¿Por qué tengo frió?¡¿Y POR QUE TENGO UN AFRO?!-Edward con su nuevo peinado se levantó del piso de lo que parecía…una tarjeta de memoria-Muy bien, no se nada de la tecnología del siglo XX, pero esto no esta bien…Muy bien Edward Elric CALMATE, esto es un sueño… ¡SI! Y si me duermo entonces todo regresará a la normalidad, despertaré en cualquier momento con una llave inglesa incrustada en mi cráneo y…-Ed miro hacia arriba y vio una bandada de palomas blancas sobre su cabeza-Si, ya debo estar despertando, pero que raro…se supone que debo estar dentro de la casa, seguro que Winry me ha echado patas afuera.

**Entonces, Ed miró mejor en que lugar en que se encontraba, pero mientras miraba más, más se dio cuenta que esas palomas eran en verdad cartas y el supuesto cielo azul que el creía ver era…cualquier cosa menos cielo; empezó a creer que se encontraba en la Internet.**

-Bien, según ese anuncio que se encuentra detrás mío…esas palomas no son palomas y me encuentro en la Internet.¡JA! Lo siento, anuncio tonto, pero mi madre me enseño a no creer todo lo que se dice-Inmediatamente el anuncio cambio a **No estoy bromeando; y si eso fuera cierto entonces no seguiste el consejo de tu madre, conozco todo sobre ti porque YO SOY LA INTERNET.**

Luego de esto, el Fullmetal Alchemist* le creyó al anuncio hecho por la Internet y se alejo con paso decidido y presurosamente de él. Al pasar las horas, Edward dio por hecho que nunca podría salir de ahí; o mejor dicho eso pensó en un primer momento hasta que vio la página de Facebook del coronel Mustang.

-Ya que estoy aquí, creo que debería hacerle una visita a mi estimado coronel.

-o-

-Si solo un momento, ya regreso teniente, solo voy a entregar el informe sobre los entrenamientos del cuartel del Este con el cuartel del Norte al Teniente General Grumman-dijo el guapo coronel Mustang, conocido más bien como el Flame Alchemist y también conocido como el más grande mujeriego de todo el cuartel del Este; el coronel Mustang tenia mucho apodos con los cuales se podría hacer fácilmente una sopa de letras.

En el cuartel Este nunca se celebraba la Navidad igual que en el resto de la se debía de estar alerta ante cualquier suceso, era un trabajo que requería estar alerta las 24 horas del dí embargo, a pesar de las estrictas normas, siempre había un pequeño grupo que las rompía y hacia su pequeña fiesta de Navidad(aunque esa pequeña fiesta casi siempre era descubierta),pero esta fiesta no era el objetivo de nuestro coronel ni tampoco entregar el reporte al Teniente General tenia muchos objetivos uno de ellos era convertirse en führer algún día, para el logro de su más preciado sueño necesitaba poder, amigos y por supuesto una buena imagen que Facebook le proporcionaba.

_-"Me muero por subir esa nueva foto de Havoc, pobre no sabe lo que le espera_"-penso Mustang que no solo utilizaba su cuenta para hacerse popular, sino también ridiculizar a sus subordinados, pero había alguien de quien nunca se burlaría esa era Riza Hawkeye su teniente, amiga y amor secreto; aunque intentara hacerlo era muy poco probable que viviera lo suficiente para poder disfrutarlo.

Mustang entro silenciosamente al departamento de telecomunicaciones; afortunadamente, no había nadie allí.

"_Seguro que se han ido a la fiesta de Breda"-_pensó nuestro guapo coronel, y sin pensarlo entró, pero seria una grata sorpresa de Navidad lo que le esperaba cuando viera su cuenta de Facebook-¡QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO!-grito mientras revisaba sus preciadas fotos, cada una de ellas pintarrajeadas y con un mensaje como "Coronel bastardo", "Llamita" o "Tarado" y otros más que perturbarían hasta la mente de cualquier desquiciado; incluso parecía que se hubiera usado Photoshop para modificar algunas…-YO NUNCA HE BESADO AL PORTERO-las lagrimas de Mustang ya no eran de color transparente sino rojo sangre.

-Ha debido de ser un hacker…debo eliminar cada una de estas fotos…si, no puedo dejar que Riza vea lo del portero o alguien más…ESPERA-el coronel había encontrado la foto photoshopeada de Edward que había colgado hace un mes donde aparecía Ed utilizando un tutu rosa practicando ballet; sin embargo, la foto ya no mostraba eso, sino un chico muy guapo de 1,80m….

-¡FULLMETAL!-gritó Roy y su agraciada cara se había trasformado a un rostro espeluznante con arrugas y ojeras al descubrir al autor de tremenda "atrocidad" .Obviamente, Edward se había molestado tanto en ver aquella foto que había dejado un comentario delator "AHORA,¿ QUIEN ES EL ENANO ,BASTARDO?".

-o-

-Creo que me sobrepase-pensó Edward al ver su obra de arte un Mustang con traje de ballet color naranja bailando "El Cascanueces".

-No, Ed muestras tu aprecio al coronel de una forma clásica eso es todo.

-Tienes razón, Troy -en su plan de remodelar la cuenta de Mustang ,Ed encontró a un nuevo amigo, un virus troyano, el cual tenía un gran parecido a un actor famoso de películas de Disney**-Por cierto, ahora que te he dado un paseo por toda la red de la milica ¿me dirás como salir de aquí?-pregunto Ed ingenuamente; obviamente, el mundo computacional era nuevo para él y no se había dado cuenta lo que había hecho.

-Si, pero primero debes hacerme otro favor-hablo Troy mientras caminaba hacia una pagina Web distinta.

-Ya te hecho muchos favores-Ed lo miro rabioso; ya había hecho demasiado en proporcionar todas las claves de acceso a la milicia y dar las cuentas de banco de ciudad Central, el cual era el más grande banco de toda Amestris.

-No va a ser nada, solo deseo que me des la clave de acceso del Führer King Bradley.

-No lo sé ,Troy…Estoy empezando a sospechar que me has estado engañando todo este tiempo y…¡ QUE TU NO SABES COMO SALIR DE AQUÍ!¡Y TU VERDADERO OBJETIVO ES PODER CONTROLAR EL MUNDO ENTERO COMO TODO BUEN VILLANO!-exclamo Ed al mismo tiempo que lo señalaba con su dedo de automail.

-No y no, mi verdadero objetivo es obtener todo el dinero de Amestris para así darme unas merecidas vacaciones en Xing.

-¡BASTARDO!

No importaba los cortos felices momentos que Edward y Troy habían compartido, pero no podía dejarlo escapar con todas las claves de la milicia; además, si descubrían que el había proporcionado las claves, era muy probable que lo botaran de la milicia dejándolos a él y a Al sin ninguna esperanza para recuperar sus cuerpo; sin mencionar no poseer más los privilegios de ser alquimista estatal le proporcionaba.

-_"Esta va por Al y el dinero"- _pensó Ed a la vez que juntaba sus manos listo para trasmutar su brazo derecho de acero, pero llegado el momento…nada paso.

-¡QUE!

-Este es tu fin Edward Elric, gracias por todo-Troy se lanzo al ataque sacando de no se sabe que parte de su cuerpo millones de balones de baloncesto con púas.

-¡¡¡NO!!!

Todo se volvió blanco.

-o-

-...tres…

"_¿Qué paso?...Siento como si mil elefantes hubieran caminado sobre mi…Veo el cielo…esta tan azul y lleno de estrellas…estrellas"_

-…dos…

"…_estrellas…"_

-…uno…

-…Winry…ehhh…ya esta despertando…¡¡NO!!

"_¿ESTRELLAS?¿AL?¡¿WINRY?!"_

-¡WARGHR!

-¡Oh! Mira Al, por fin despertó. Te dije que con esto funcionaría-dijo Winry volteando al ver al chico de la armadura.

-Pero no tenias que utilizar tu llave-dijo Al observando a su hermano que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

-Jeje…, pero intentamos de todo menos esto ¿Te encuentras bien Ed?

-¡¡¡COMO SI ME ENCONTRARA BIEN ESTANDO AQUÍ AFUERA SIENDO GOLPEADO SALVAJEMENTE POR UNA MANIACA MECANICA!!!

Después de calmar a Edward, Al y Winry le contaron que después del corto circuito no lo habían podido encontrar dentro de la casa y decidieron buscar fuera de ella encontrándolo muy a las afueras de Rizembull cerca de la torre de alta tensión. Edward no contó nada sobre su "sueño" en la Internet.

Con un montón de preguntas sin respuestas, los tres amigos llegaron a la casa Rockbell donde la abuela Pinako y Den, el perro de la casa, los esperaban listos para la cena Navideña.

-¡Salud! por el nuevo peinado de Edward-brindaron todos.

-Ya han brindado por muchas cosas pero no brinden por mi afro-exclamó el rubio con nuevo peinado muy enojado.

-Entonces…que tal por las armaduras-dijo muy emocionada Winry-…o por el automail.

-A ninguno de ustedes se le ha ocurrido brindar por la salud o ¿por qué recupere mi cuerpo este año?-dijo muy irritado Al, pero el enojo no le duró mucho al sonar el teléfono.

-Al contesta tu, estas más próximo -dijo Pinako mientras se servia más lechón.

-Si…ya voy-Al se paro de la mesa derrotado, el chico siempre se había caracterizado por su disposición a hacer el bien, pero su buen acostumbrado humor se había echado a perder por no recibir un regalo tan genial como el de su hermano-_"Fue para el refugio de Gatos Felices…Fue para el refugio de Gatos Felices"-_se repetía en mente mientras se dirigía a contesta el teléfono.

-Enano con afro, alcánzame el puré de papas-señalo Pinako primero a Ed y después al puré.

-Abuela, recuerda tu colesterol alto…

-Tonterías, Winry .Mi colesterol sigue igual que siempre.

-¡Hermano! ¡Es el coronel contesta rápido!-dijo Al desde el teléfono.

-Si, ya voy...Aquí Ed deje su mensaje en la casilla de voz…

-¡NO TE HAGAS EL GRACIOSO CONMIGO FULLMETAL!¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!¡COMO TE ATREVES A RIDICULIZARME EN MI PROPIO FACEBOOK!¡YA VERAS…-Ed se alejo del teléfono y simulo que no escuchaba bien fingiendo una mala conexión ;después de eso corto.

-Hermano, ¿qué quería el coronel?...sonaba furioso…

-No, Al…no es nada…Solo nos deseo una Feliz Navidad-dijo Ed con una sonrisa para nada convincente-_"Aunque fuera cierto lo de mi sueño…nadie me creería."_

-Debiste desearle lo mismo, hermano mal agradecido.

Al finalizar las fiestas navideñas, Edward decidió pretender que nada había pasado, pero se le puso la piel de gallina al ver el titular "Central Times" días después.

"CENTRAL TIMES"

VIRUS DE COMPUTADORA ROBA CLAVES A LOS MAS ALTOS MANDOS MILITARES Y PONE EN CRISIS AL BANCO CENTRAL

* * *

*Me gustan mucho los nombres en ingles de nuestros personajes, no creo que este comentario sea necesario.

**No era mi intención poner a Zac Efron aquí…pero me gusto la idea del virus troyano y su forma diminutiva seria Troy y eso me recordó a High School Musical, jajajaja…-w-U

No se porque rayos metí a Facebook acá, pero me di cuenta que quedaba muy bien con lo que quería hacer.

FMA esta basado en la Revolución Industrial; sin embargo, no pude resistirme a meter tecnología del siglo XXI; de todas formas FMA es en otra dimensión diferente y hay un omake de Arakawa-sensei donde Ed y Al aparecen utilizando laptops.

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo remake de Christmas Net.

Felices fiestas para quienes lo celebran y quienes no…a los que no celebran celebren que el día siguiente es feriado!!!


End file.
